


Spiked Drink

by AngularNotions



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngularNotions/pseuds/AngularNotions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikes goes to Trevor's rescue and ends up in trouble himself. Harvey comes and saves the day and then slashy goodness takes place as per.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiked Drink

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during Season One, it's kinda humour, kinda fluffy.

His eyes felt like they were bleeding.

_Fucking Harvey_ , he thought angrily. It wasn't his fault the witness had recanted so why was he being punished and forced to read ridiculously boring documents all night.

His phone buzzed and danced across the desk. He had forgotten to turn the ringer back on after the meeting. The name Trevor blazed on the screen. He debated for a few seconds as to whether or not he wanted to answer this. He was just angry enough at Harvey to do it.

"Hey Trevor, what's up?" He could hear loud music in the background and people laughing and talking.

"Mike, dude, where the fuck are you? You are missing one hell of an awesome party."

"I wasn't aware there was a party tonight, where are you?"

"Well get the fuck over here, it's around the corner from my place, you'll hear it."

Trevor was making sense in terms of putting words together into sentences, but the slurring gave away that he was pretty well trashed at that point. As much as he hated it, Mike started to worry a little, these were times that Trevor got himself into the most trouble.

Deciding that Harvey and his fucking paperwork could wait; he grabbed his jacket and headed out. He hailed a cab, having taken one that morning to work, he didn't have his bike.

Trevor was right, he could hear the party before he even got out of the car. Quickly paying the driver he made his way through the door and the crush of people looking for him.

By the looks of things, Trevor wasn't the only one who was trashed at this party; he stepped over several people who were already unconscious on the floor.

After searching through the first floor he headed upstairs where he finally found Trevor in a back bedroom with a bunch of other guys, and they were all clearly high on something.

"Mike, dude, you made it, join the party!"

The others all gave him a glazed look before returning to whatever they were doing. As he got closer he saw what they were doing, the white powdery residue was all over the table.

"Trevor, what the fuck are you doing?" He was irate; this was too far.

"Oh come on man, don't be a buzzkill, here, help yourself." Trevor thrust the rolled up one dollar bill at Mike a little clumsily and Mike smacked it away.

"Come on, I'm taking you home." He grabbed Trevor's arm and tried to get him moving, but he might as well have been yanking on a cement wall for the progress he made.

"No, no, man, I'm good, just hang out, have a beer if that's all you want. You work to much, you need to unwind."  
Oddly, this rang true, he felt his anger at Harvey swirl again, but he was also very concerned about Trevor and if he couldn't get him to leave the party, he certainly wasn't just leaving him there either. That meant staying, and hanging out until Trevor was ready to leave.

"Fine, I'll get a drink, stay here."

Trevor smiled goofily at him and then flopped back on the bed laughing.

Mike made his way back downstairs to the kitchen, since Trevor had mentioned it, he could honestly use a beer after the day he had had.

Finding a keg in the kitchen he poured himself a glass, swallowed it quickly and refilled his cup before heading back upstairs. The alcohol hit him quickly, even that small amount, since he hadn't eaten anything since that morning. He silently vowed to stop at the second beer since he knew he still had to do the reading for Harvey and would not be able to if he was hung over.

Pushing through the crush of people again, he bumped into some guy on the stairs who made rather unnerving eye contact with him, and he could swear the guy was mentally undressing him.

Quickly steering away from that awkward scene, he made his way back to where Trevor was.

He perched himself on the side of the bed and glanced at Trevor, who was still laughing lying on the bed. He was going to be here for a while.

He sipped at his second beer, trying to take it a little slower, but as he re-ran the events of the day through his head he discovered his cup empty before he expected it to be. Glaring at the bottom of the cup for being in this state he noticed something there. He couldn't be sure but it looked like some kind of powder or debris was in his cup. Feeling a little grossed out that he had drank from a dirty cup he threw it to the side and leaned back against the headboard. He was suddenly starting to feel a little dizzy and light headed.

Silently kicking himself for drinking on an empty stomach he knew it was time to go. He nudged Trevor again, who just ignored him.

Standing up to go really try moving him the dizziness got far worse and he stumbled a few feet before face planting the wall. He started to feel a bit panicked. This wasn't normal, something was wrong.

Using his hands to guide him he found the bed again, and Trevor.

"Trevor, we have to go, I think something is wrong with me."  
"Whoah, Mike, you ok? Lie down man, it'll be ok."

Since he was looking at what appeared to be four different Trevor's, he knew he wasn't ok and felt strongly that lying down wasn't going to solve anything.

He suddenly remembered the face on the stairs, the guy who had looked at him so intensely, and the debris at the bottom of his cup and knew what was happening.

"Trevor, we have to go, someone spiked my drink; I need to get some help."

"Ok dude, here's my cell phone, call a cab."

_Seriously_ , Mike thought, _you are supposed to be my best friend._

Realizing that Trevor wasn't moving and wasn't helping, he decided to leave the bastard behind. He just wanted to get out of that house.

He started to head towards the stairs, using his hands as guides as the dizziness grew worse. He got a few nasty comments as he accidentally groped someone in his pursuit of solid foundations to keep him standing.

Then he felt an arm go around his shoulders, and thought for a split second that Trevor had actually come to help him. This was squashed when he looked up into the blurry face of the guy he strongly suspected was behind his current state.

"Hey buddy, you ok, you need a hand?"

Mike knew he was far to uncoordinated to hit the guy, or to even move away from him at that point. He felt himself being led, to where, he didn't know, but he couldn't seem to stop it from happening.

They went through a door, and then another and were suddenly in another bedroom. This one less densely populated, though Mike's ears told him there were other couples in the room in various states of fucking.

Without warning he was pushed against the wall and the guys mouth was on his roughly. He felt hands moving all over his body and tried to stop them, but he was completely uncoordinated.

He finally managed to break the kiss after a few minutes.

"Get the fuck off of me." Was all he could manage in the short stoppage.

"Oh come on baby, it'll be fun."

Mike made a fist and started swinging, the third attempt connected and judging by the sound and feel, he had broken the guys nose.

"You son of a bitch!"

Squinting to try to see he started moving in what he thought was the way out. The guy grabbed his arm and swung him back around before punching him square on the jaw.

He felt his teeth slam together and immediately tasted blood.

Falling backwards he landed on someone, who seemed to take offence at the intrusion. They shoved him roughly away, and he was caught on the way down again by his attacker.

He was once again shoved against the wall and this time he started kicking up his legs and aiming with his knee. He connected the second time and the guy doubled over in pain. He again started for what he thought was the door and found that he was right. As he groped his way along the wall he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Some uncoordinated attempts followed but he finally got it out and hit accept. He had no idea who it was, but they had to be friendly, at least friendlier than what he was dealing with at that moment.

"I don't know who this is, but I need help. I'm in a house at the corner of 64th and Simon."

"Mike?" Was the incredulous reply.

_Oh shit_ , he thought, _Harvey_.

He was about to respond, to say he was kidding or something that would prevent Harvey from finding out about this ridiculous foray but he had found the stairs, and then he was falling down them. He hit the odd person on his way down and they likely cushioned his fall a bit, but not enough. Landing at the bottom face down he lay there for a few seconds catching his breath and trying to survey the damage done.

He didn't know where his phone was, but decided he would worry about it later. He could make some excuse to Harvey at another time.

Some drunk girl was awkwardly patting his back and shaking his shoulder in an effort to see if he was ok.

He slid his arms under his chest and pushed, attempting to at least get on all fours, before crawling back up into standing. As he went he inventoried the pain as best he could, to try to figure out how bad his injuries could be, but the drugs were keeping him from really getting a true idea.

The same drunk girl was in his ear telling him to sit down and wait it out. A moment later he felt himself being led somewhere again. This time it was outside to the porch where she helped him to an old bench on the front of the house. She deposited him there and went back inside.

The cold air felt good but he knew that it was doing nothing to rid the drugs out of his system. The nausea hit suddenly and almost without warning he threw up on the porch in front of him. This also did nothing to ease any of the haze. He had never felt this horrible in his life and honestly had no idea what he was going to do. He no longer had his cell phone and any attempt he made at getting someone to help him was rejected.

Then he heard his name. Someone was saying his name, but he couldn't make out a face and the voice sounded so far away but it was getting closer. He was close to blacking out and he knew it and strongly suspected he was dreaming the voice.

But then a hand was on his shoulder, shaking it and the voice was very close. The hand became an arm around his back lifting him and he was for a third time being led somewhere.

He had the awful fear for a moment that his potential rapist was back for another try, but the voice was different. He knew he recognized it, but it was full of concern, which seemed foreign for this particular voice.

He felt himself being lowered into what he assumed was a car. It smelled new and like leather, and he was suddenly glad that of all of his senses, at least he still had smell.

He leaned his head against the cool glass and closed his eyes. He could be in the car of an axe murderer for all he knew, but he couldn't make himself do anything about it, so he gave in to the blackness.

 

* * *

 

He could still smell leather when he started waking up. After a few seconds he realized he was lying down now, and not moving, so not in a car anymore. He listened for sounds giving him any clues as to his whereabouts and could hear water running in a sink and someone's feet as they moved about.

The feet came closer and he felt a cold damp cloth being laid on his forehead. He groaned a little in appreciation because it felt nice.

He had determined he was on a couch, but whose couch he still wasn't sure. His body hurt like hell, no doubt from the stairs, he just hoped nothing was broken.

"Mike?"

And that voice again, but this time, he knew exactly who it was: Harvey.

He remembered that Harvey had called and he had given him the address of where he was, he must have been the one who came and got him.

Sincere gratefulness was mixed with fear. He was definitely getting fired.

Cracking open one eye he peered out to see Harvey leaning over him, looking actually quite concerned. This was unexpected, he thought he would see fury.

His mouth felt like sawdust and he could still taste some blood from the punch to the jaw he had taken, so he wasn't sure he could talk yet, but gave it a go anyway.

"Harvey?" It came out as a crackly whisper and he felt Harvey get up and heard water running again. This time he came back with a glass of water, which he placed at Mike's lips while gently lifting his head so he could drink. The coolness of the water soothed his throat and made him a bit more alert.

"Um, thank you."

He braced himself for the lecture, but received only a calm "your welcome" in return.

Opening his eyes fully he glanced about and realized he was in Harvey's living room. Having never been inside of his place, he was quite surprised. It was as expensive and ridiculously luxurious as he expected it to be. He also noticed that the sun was up, way up, and wondered what the hell time it was and how long he had been out.

First and foremost, he felt as though he needed to explain.

"I wasn't drunk."

"I know; I've seen you drunk." Mike remembered the last time he had been at Harvey's place, though only outside the door.

Harvey continued, "I suspect you were roofied. Why were you there in the first place?"

_And here we go_ , Mike thought, _why wasn't I at work_.

"Trevor called me, he sounded messed up and I wanted to make sure he was ok. He wouldn't leave, so I stayed with him, but yeah, someone put something in my drink."  
Harvey nodded slowly; he didn't seem angry, Mike was perplexed.

"I'm sorry Harvey, I know I was supposed to be working, but I was worried about Trevor, I didn't want him doing anything else stupid."

"I'm hardly concerned about you leaving work, though I have told you to stay away from him, he's beyond help Mike, I don't know why you bother."

"He's my oldest friend."

"He wasn't much of a friend to you last night."

Mike remembered how little Trevor seemed to care about him, when he was begging him for help. He had defended Trevor several times to Harvey, and had always felt justified in his actions, despite Harvey's disapproval. But this time, he actually felt as though Harvey was completely right. Trevor really wasn't his friend. He wondered if maybe Harvey actually was.

"Well I'm sorry anyway, you're right, I should know better by now. And thank you, for coming and helping me, I wasn't expecting you to."

"What exactly were you planning to do?"

"I hadn't come up with a plan yet."  
"Who did you think I was when I called?"  
"Jenny or Rachel. It was late, you don't call me late usually."

Harvey nodded again. It was becoming clear to Mike that he wasn't in trouble, Harvey actually was concerned about him. He had come and rescued him last night and he was trying to figure out what exactly that meant.

He was also noticing, now that his eyes were fully open, that Harvey was the most casual he had ever seen him. He had on a white button down shirt that just happened to be open an extra button, giving an ample glimpse of his toned, tan chest. His hair was completely natural, falling more loosely and like he had just run his hand through it. He hadn't shaved, and the stubble showed off his perfect jaw line even more. He was also wearing a pair of dark grey light cotton pants that Mike couldn't help but notice showed off Harvey's ass perfectly as he strolled into the kitchen to get Mike more water.

He had always been aware of the fact that Harvey was attractive, but it was always in that almost scary, assertive, dominant, powerful type of way. He was all chiseled angles and dark brooding at work.

But natural Harvey was absolutely _fucking gorgeous_. Mike couldn't take his eyes off of him and hoped Harvey hadn't noticed this fact.

It was ludicrous really, he had just woken up on his boss's couch after going to a party when he should have been working, been roofied and somehow been rescued by that same boss and all he could think about was how incredible Harvey looked at that moment; and more to the point, how much he wanted to touch one of those toned thighs or slip his finger into the low vee opening of that shirt.

Mike couldn't decide if this lust was due to some lingering effect of the drug, or some secret want that he was harboring. He had never been attracted to another man before, but Harvey looked like a god standing in front of him, and much to his embarrassment he felt some heat seeping into his groin.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

_Shit_ , he'd noticed.

"I, uh, I have never seen you so casual before." Mike stammered; he could feel more heat creeping into his cheeks.

"Mike, I don't wear a suit every minute of every day you know. I actually do have a life outside of that office."

Mike tore his eyes aware from the ridiculously hot body beside him and looked out the window. He needed to change the subject and willed the blood rushing southward to stop.

"What time is it?"

"Around 3:30"

"In the afternoon?"

"Yes Mike, in the afternoon, the sun isn't up at 3:30 at night."

"How long was I out?" Mike tried to calculate out the time, but couldn't remember when he had gone to the party.

"Around 12 hours."

"You didn't go to work?"

"Well no, there was some guy drugged out of his head sleeping on my couch. I didn't want you aspirating on your own vomit or something while I wasn't here."

The statement was spoken in a much softer tone than the words implied.

Mike was really starting to realize how much Harvey had done for him.

"Thank you, for everything by the way. I am grateful."  
Harvey just nodded like it was nothing. "Just don't do it again."

"I promise not to have my drink spiked again."

Harvey gave him a look.

"Yeah, I'll steer clear of Trevor. You are right, it's time I let that friendship go."

"It's unfortunate that it took something this extreme to make you realize that. Not that you becoming a drug mule wasn't extreme or anything."

Harvey clearly found some humour in all of this.

"Being a drug mule helped me meet you and look where I am now."

"Lying on my couch recovering from Rohypnol? Hardly the stuff of dreams Mike."

_Depends on who you ask_ , Mike thought, he was actually quite happy being there with him.

Harvey stared at him for a moment with his eyebrow up and Mike thought for one horrific moment that he actually had an erection and Harvey could see it.

Instead Harvey declared, "you smell horrible."

Mike took a sniff, and couldn't help but agree. He smelled like the bottom of a trash can; no doubt from landing in something at the bottom of the stairs. He was surprised Harvey was tolerating this on his couch, though he clearly could afford to just buy a new one.

"Oh god. I do."

"The bathroom is over there, I put towels, clean clothes, a toothbrush and a garbage bag for your old clothes in there."

Mike nodded and started sitting up. He was glad when the room didn't spin.

As he headed for the bathroom he couldn't help one more glimpse at Harvey's ass as he headed into the kitchen. He was going to have to take a cold shower at this rate.

 

* * *

 

After he had showered and brushed his teeth, he felt human again. Putting on Harvey's clothes felt much more sexual than it really should have. He was still completely confused as to why he was feeling like this towards his boss. This was the same man he had been furious with the night previous. But Harvey's kindness at rescuing him and taking care of him had ridden him of any anger. So now he was left with intense lust.

While he had never been attracted to another man before, he was finding that he wasn't that bothered by it either. If there was ever a man to have a crush on, it was Harvey.

He deposited the garbage bag of clothes by the front door to be dealt with later and wandered out onto the patio where Harvey was sitting flipping through a file.

He had changed, Mike noticed, but much to his satisfaction, he was still wearing fairly revealing clothes. He was now in a white t-shirt that hugged in all the right places, and jeans that gave his shape away nicely. He was glad the view was still fairly unhindered.

Mike was even happier to see that he still hadn't shaved.

He glanced up when Mike came out the door and accidentally bumped into a chair, staring at Harvey as intently as he was.

"Still a little wobbly are we?"

Harvey clearly suspected nothing and assumed it was the drug making Mike uncoordinated. Mike had no intention of correcting this false belief any time soon.

"Yeah, I guess so. What are you reading?"

"New case, Jessica gave it to me yesterday. It's just a merger, no big deal."

"Oh, need any help?" Mike briefly wondered if he might be overstaying his welcome at that point. He was fine now, and Harvey might have other things to do. He felt a little dejected even though Harvey hadn't said a word about it.

"We'll worry about it tomorrow. Are you hungry?"

That was a good sign.

"Yeah, a bit."

"Good, I'll order something."

Mike felt the little bubble of happiness creep back in. Harvey at least wanted him to stay for dinner, and that meant more time with him.

He rejoined Mike on the patio a few minutes later. He had picked up the file himself and was going over it curiously. Harvey plucked it from his hand and gave him a smirk.

"Tomorrow."

"You were reading it now."  
"Because princess was taking forever in the shower."

"Sorry, I hate being the smelly kid."

"Don't blame you for that, but I know of at least one associate who still has you beat, even as bad as you were."  
Douglas, the poor guy, his BO was legendary in the bullpen. Mike found it mildly amusing that Harvey had taken note of this, though it was hard to ignore.

"Did you tell Jessica why we weren't in today?"

"Not as such. She's on a need to know basis."

"What did you tell her?"

"That you were researching for this case, and I was supervising."

Mike found it hard to believe she had bought that, but clearly Harvey had no intention of telling him the entirety of their conversation.

"Mike, why did someone put something in your drink? I mean; do you have any idea who did it?"

This was a bit out of left field, but Harvey sounded genuinely curious and concerned.

"I don't know his name. I bumped into him on the stairs and noticed he was creepy, but I think that's when he got me. It hit me really quickly too. He was who I was running away from when I fell down the stairs while talking to you."

"You fell down stairs?" Harvey's eyes widened in shock; evidently he didn't know that.

"Um, yeah, I'm ok though, I mostly bumped into people on the way down. Just a few bruises."

"Are you sure? I knew I should have taken you to the hospital." Harvey frowned at himself.

"No, no, I'm fine, don't worry, that's part of the reason I was so long in the shower, I made sure nothing was broken or anything."

"Why were you running away from him?"

He had known that question was coming and didn't quite know how phrase the answer. Saying 'he was trying to rape me' felt a bit much even if it was the truth.

"He made his intentions clear, if you get my drift, and my intentions were completely different."

He saw a flash of anger cross Harvey's face, it was brief but intense, and then he nodded in understanding, but looked at him seriously, the question of just how far things had got was all over his face.

"He didn't get much from me, I broke his nose and kneed him in the balls before he had even got to second base."

Harvey looked relieved briefly, almost as brief as the anger, he was clearly trying to hide his feelings on the subject, but having moments of failure. This perplexed Mike, why did he seem to care so much.

"That's impressive, considering how much of a mess you were when I got there. I'm guessing the knock to the jaw was his disapproval of you fighting back."

"Yup. He clocked me pretty good."

He had a chipped tooth from that, but it wasn't too serious.

"Is it sore now? Do you want some ice?"

_Maybe you could kiss it better_ , Mike thought and then felt a little surprised at himself.

"Uh, no, no, I'm fine. Trust me. I've had worse."

There was a knock on the front door then, and Harvey went to get the food. Mike used the time to collect himself. He had no idea what the hell was going on, but he needed to control his thoughts a little better before he actually said something really embarrassing. But he was also still stuck on just how much Harvey seemed to care. Clearly Mike was ok now, but here he was treating him to dinner. He hoped silently that it wasn't just because he pitied him.

He was surprised when Harvey appeared with a pizza box. He didn't strike Mike as the pizza and beer type, more the sushi and expensive bourbon kind.

They ate quietly, Mike was feeling incredibly self-conscious, even though he knew Harvey couldn't read his thoughts, he felt like he was exposed for some reason.

When they had finished and cleaned up, they returned to the patio and sat quietly for a while. Mike wasn't sure what to do, he didn't want to leave, but he also was starting to worry that he was imposing himself.  
When Harvey's phone rang and it was Jessica, he decided it was time to go. Based on the tone of the conversation that he heard as he stepped into the living room to give them some privacy, it was going to be a long and important call. He didn't want to be the weirdo sitting in the next room listening in.

He moved about quickly collecting anything else of his lying about, and did his best to clean up any mess he might have made.

He heard Harvey telling Jessica that he would call her right back. Mike assumed he was coming to see him off, as a polite host would do. He went to the hall and put his shoes on, hearing Harvey coming up behind him.

"Where are you off to?" Harvey sounded confused.

"Oh, I thought I would get out of your way, you seem to have some business to attend to with Jessica and I don't want to be a nuisance. Listen, thank you again for everything."  
Harvey looked a bit disappointed, he was looking down, but Mike had caught the expression. If he wasn't confused before, he definitely was now. Not knowing what to do, he kept on with the plan of leaving. Just as he turned to go he heard Harvey say his name. The tone threw him a little and he turned around at it and was met with Harvey's lips on his own.

_So this is what's it's like to kiss another guy_ , Mike thought. He liked it, very much so, especially since the other mouth belonged to Harvey.

He gave in to the kiss hungrily, dipping his tongue into Harvey's mouth and placing his hands on either side of Harvey's face to feel the stubble. He didn't realize it at first but he had guided Harvey across the hall and was now pressing him against the wall.

He heard Harvey chuckle deep in his throat before he put his hands on Mike's waist and spun them so that he now had Mike pressed against the wall.

Mike rather liked this, the feeling of Harvey's body pressed full length against his. Harvey's hands slid under Mike's shirt and snaked their way up, his thumbs sliding across his nipples, making him moan in Harvey's mouth.

There was no stopping the blood rushing south now, but Mike was pleased to feel that he wasn't the only one with that going on. He had never wanted to touch someone as badly as he did at that moment and gave in to it. Running his hands down Harvey's toned body, feeling the muscle as it flexed in his chest and back as he ground against Mike in a most erotic way. Harvey pulled back from the kiss long enough to pull Mike's shirt off and then returned his lips to Mike's neck and chest. He slid down towards the floor onto his knees, kissing and licking and sucking at various points on Mike's torso on the way. As he dipped his tongue into Mike's bellybutton he hooked his fingers inside the waistband of the loose sweatpants he hand leant to Mike only a few hours earlier and slid them down.

As he gazed down at Harvey on his knees in front of him, running his tongue down the crease between Mike's thigh and torso he thought he would come right then, before Harvey had even touched his cock. But then he did touch it, he wrapped those beautiful long fingers around the base before sliding his mouth down to meet them mid way. Harvey's tongue circled and licked around it as he sucked and Mike knew that he was not going to last long. He panted and gasped for air in between various curse words that fell from his mouth, not even trying to control his bucking hips that attempted to push his cock further into Harvey's mouth.

The heat built quickly and he barely had enough time to say "Harvey, fuck, Harvey I'm coming" before he did. Harvey simply sucked away his release, letting Mike ride out his orgasm thoroughly before sliding back up his body and recapturing his mouth with his own.

Mike couldn't help but muse for a second that, of all the things that he ever thought would happen in his life, coming in Harvey's mouth had never occurred to him as a possibility. Hell, he didn't think he had really given much thought to fucking Harvey before that day as it was, but as he thought, he realized that it had crossed his mind quite a lot. He had more than once actually wondered what it would be like to kiss him, and now that he currently was, it was way more awesome than he had ever considered.

Harvey's erect cock pressed against his thigh, and based on what he was feeling, Harvey had been rather blessed in that department and the thought of attempting to suck that scared Mike a little, since he had never done it before. But he wanted to return the favour, though he doubted he would be even close to as amazing as Harvey was at it, he was willing to give it a try. He now had an erotic curiosity to see Harvey's cock, to see his whole body naked really. He lifted Harvey's shirt and slipped it off during a brief pause in their kiss. He slid his hands down between them and undid Harvey's jeans before sliding them down as low and he could. He prepared himself to get down to his knees but Harvey, on the other hand, seemed to have another idea on how to use his own cock. He put his hands under Mike's thighs and lifted him before wrapping his legs around his waist. He then slid his cock against Mike's ass and Mike realized where it was going. He felt a little fear trickle down his spine at the possibility of pain, but he was also very curious as to what it would feel like to have Harvey inside of him.

Harvey placed his hands on either side of Mike's ass before taking all of his weight and carrying him down the hall and into the bedroom, kicking off his jeans as he went. Mike knew that Harvey was strong, he was pretty buff and seemed to work out, but didn't realize that he could lift him so easily.

He placed Mike on the bed and Mike crawled backwards up towards the middle with Harvey right behind this move. He lay on Mike full length, resuming their earlier grind but this time with his cock sliding against Mike's entrance. He felt Harvey reach to the side and heard a drawer open before Harvey stopped kissing him long enough to pop open the bottle of lube and coat his fingers. He wasn't sure what Harvey was doing until he felt a finger nudging around his ass before it slid inside.

He moaned at the intrusion, but the pain was very short lived and was quickly eclipsed by pleasure as Harvey's finger crooked slightly and pressed against him internally, hitting some secret spot.

Harvey then slipped another finger in, gently scissoring them before a third also went in. Based on the fact that Harvey seemed to be rock hard, Mike knew that he was every so slightly in a bit of a hurry. He trained his mind to relax his ass around the fingers and found himself fairly successful.

Harvey seemed to deem this acceptable and withdrew the fingers before opening the lube again, this time to apply to his cock. Mike reached down to help with the process, mainly because he just really wanted to touch him.

Harvey responded to his touch by hissing and moving his hips and slowly fucking Mike's hand a few times, before returning to the task at hand.

He repositioned the head of his cock at Mike's entrance. Barely giving Mike a few seconds to change his mind he began the slow, painful process of entering him.

The stretch around Harvey's was more intense than he was expecting and he had a few moments where he wasn't sure he could do it, but then Harvey was all the way in. He stayed still for a few seconds, and Mike found he could relax and control his muscles much better at that moment than he expected. Harvey's cock was throbbing with need inside of him, so he gently shifted his hips into what he thought was a more comfortable fucking position. Harvey took this as a go signal and started gently taking small thrusts. The pain subsided quickly and was replaced with a warm pleasure. Suddenly Mike was not scared anymore; in fact he loved the feeling of Harvey inside of him.

Harvey tried very hard to control himself, taking small steps, but he was clearly in need of more. Mike slid his hands down to Harvey's ass and started guiding his hips, allowing deeper, faster thrusts. Not surprisingly, Harvey didn't fight this.

As he got more energetic, Mike found that he was experiencing a completely different kind of pleasure than he ever had before. His cock was hard again and he wasn't completely sure he would be able to last long this second time either. He wanted to make Harvey come first, it seemed only fair, but as the head of Harvey's cock hit that internal button repeatedly, he wasn't sure he would be able to wait.

A small sheen of sweat had broken out on both of them, allowing their bodies to slid together easier.

Harvey panted and moaned intermittently over him, getting more urgent with each as he continued to increase his speed and slid into Mike harder and harder.

Mike rolled his eyes back into his head, as much as he wanted to watch Harvey fuck him into the mattress, he was also being taken over by pleasure and his body longed to just give in to it completely. He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of Harvey's cock sliding in and out of him. That was all he needed, that feeling in its purest form and he was coming a second time on his own stomach. He jerked his hips up intermittently with the force of his orgasm and Harvey rode it with him. Then Harvey cried out loud and slammed his whole cock deep inside of Mike before pulling back and doing it again. He could feel Harvey's cock spasm inside of him as he came. Harvey's arms and back trembled with the force of his orgasm, and Mike pulled him down to just lay on top of him until he caught his breath. He wanted Harvey's cock to stay inside of him, just for a little longer so he could savour that connection for as long as possible.

They lay panting together for a few minutes, catching their breath.

As the post-orgasm haze lifted, Mike couldn't help but muse that this was the first time he had ever seen Harvey lose control so completely. It was like seeing the other side of a mirror, Harvey was far more complex than he had ever anticipated. He wondered just how long he had been thinking about doing this.

Harvey was regaining his own composure and started pressing feathery kisses along Mike's collarbone. The sensation felt electric and Mike couldn't care less at that moment if he ever left that bed.

Harvey raised his head and kissed Mike deeply while simultaneously sliding out. Mike moaned slightly in disappointment from the loss and Harvey chuckled in return. Then he was off the bed quickly, returning moments later with a wash-cloth to clean up. Once he had finished he laid back down on the bed on his stomach next to Mike. He propped his chin on his folded arms and just regarded him quietly.

At first, Mike just assumed he was relaxing, and waiting for Mike to start talking, since he was usually the one who did start the talking, and then talked far too much and wouldn't shut up.

But as he regarded Harvey himself from his peripheral vision, there was something else going on. Harvey looked like he wasn't sure what to do, and more importantly, what to say. He actually looked shy. Never in a million years had Mike considered that Harvey could possibly, ever be shy, but it seemed to be happening at that moment.

Turning his head to stare at Harvey full on now, to really confirm that this was indeed the case, Harvey immediately diverted his eyes to the pillow in front of him and worked hard at controlling his face.

Mike couldn't resist, "are you alright?"

Harvey's eyes darted at him for a second, a flash of annoyance at being called out passing by, before a curt "I'm fine."

"So, just out of curiosity, how long have you wanted to do that to me?"

Harvey's eyes got a little shiftier, clearly he had been thinking about this for some time, certainly longer than Mike, who hadn't really considered the possibility until it was actually happening. Yeah he had sometimes wondered what it would be like, but because it seemed like something that had less chance of happening than a zombie apocalypse, he hadn't acknowledged the thoughts.

Mike smirked, "I see."

Harvey glanced up at him again, and after a few more seconds seemingly forced himself to look at Mike full on without shying away.

"Are you ok with this? I mean…" he trailed off.

Not only had Harvey completely lost control, but he was also entirely unsure of himself at that moment. Mike felt like he had stepped through the looking glass, and was thoroughly enjoying it. He realized that he was beginning to really, really like this side of Harvey. The vulnerable, adorable, sweet man in front of him was extremely appealing. Not to mention the moon lighting up his naked ass on the bed like a beacon; that was also very appealing.

"Yeah, I am. It's unexpected, but I'm along for the ride."

Harvey visibly relaxed a bit and smiled at him.

"You realize there will be rules right?" And business Harvey was back, but it was more playful, Mike liked this as well.

"I never considered that there wouldn't be." He stated matter-of-factly.

Harvey gave him a look, "well the first is obvious, this doesn't happen at the office and no one at the office finds out right?"

"Agreed, it's bad enough that I'm not really a lawyer, this would certainly be taking it too far." He grinned at Harvey.

"M hm, anyway, the second rule is no more Trevor."

Mike got a little confused, they had discussed this already, and he had pretty much agreed with Harvey's assessment that the friendship was now meaningless and therefore over.

"Yeah, like I said, I agree with you that it's time to let go."

"Yes, I know you did. But I know you Mike, you have a soft spot in your heart for him, for whatever reason, and no matter how much you declare the friendship over, you always go running whenever he calls."

"I do not," Mike declared hotly.

"Yes, yes you do. And you know it."

Mike searched his perfect memory for any instance that would deem Harvey's argument inaccurate and came up empty handed. He relaxed his face and nodded in relent.

"Good, that's it for the rules. Any questions?"

Mike just laughed and nodded, he had heard Harvey speak like that many times with clients and during meetings, but at that moment, as they lay naked in bed together it was quite a funny comparison.

"Alright then," and with that he slid on top of Mike, positioning himself between his legs and kissed him deeply.

Mike was completely satisfied with the arrangement. The price to pay was miniscule in comparison to what he was receiving in return. He knew he would fall in love with Harvey, that was a given, it had already begun. He wasn't scared, for the first time in his life he was completely sure about something, and it gave him direction and security, and most of all happiness.

_fin_


End file.
